random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Music...2!
Add Epic Music Here!!! (It can also be songs!) Rules *No copying other peoples music. Finders keepers. *No expliest songs. *No Justin Beiber, Hannah Montana, or...yeah any teen popstar. Gray Pea Shooter DON'T PLAY THEM ALL AT ONCE OR THEY GIVE YOU AN EAR SIEZSURE! Tornadospeed File:Sonic Generations "Time Eater (Modern)" Music File:Sonic Colors "Aquarium Park Act 2" Music File:Cave Story 3D music - Jenka 2 (Labyrinth) File:Drawn_to_Life_The_Next_Chapter_Track_18 File:Lock's Quest BGM - Agony Build File:Lock's Quest BGM - Title Theme File:Portal 2 Soundtrack - Robots FTW File:O'Chunks' Theme File:Super Paper Mario Music Super Dimentio File:Super_Paper_Mario_Music_Fracktail_Battle File:Count Bleck Theme Song File:Super Paper Mario - It's Showtime File:Super Paper Mario Music-Castle Bleck File:Super Paper Mario - Closing Battle File:Strange Company (Pixl Get) - Super Paper Mario Music Extended File:Mr L's Theme File:Super Paper Mario Soundtrack - Evil king Bowser, here! File:Champion of Destruction - Super Paper Mario Music Extended File:Super Paper Mario Music- Lineland Road File:Birth Of The Chaos Heart - Super Paper Mario File:Gloam Valley - Super Paper Mario Music Extended File:Sammer's Kingdom - Super Paper Mario Music Extended File:Toontown_Music_Lawbot_H.Q._Courtyard File:Toontown Music Sellbot HQ Courtyard File:Toontown Music Cog Building Between Floors File:Phineas and Ferb - Perrytronic File:Phineas and Ferb - Going Deep into Your Mind File:Phinedroids And Ferbots - Phineas and Ferb Lyrics File:Phineas and Ferb - Don't Look Down File:Portal - Credits Song 'Still Alive' File:Portal 2 End Credits Song 'Want You Gone' by Jonathan Coulton 1080p HD File:Still Alive- SpongeBob Edition File:Worlds smallest Rainbow Tylenol File:♦Fluttershy's Yay Song♦ File:Twilight Sparkle's stage theme INSANE version (High-Quality) Altenate Phineas Video:Vs. Kyurem - Pokémon Black & White Music Extended Mochlum File:Waluigi Pinball - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Gerudo Valley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Ocarina of Time Medley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Song of Storms - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Dragon Roost Island - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Molgera Battle - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Gourmet Race - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:King Dedede's Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Corneria - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Bramble Blast - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Wind Waker Ocean Theme File:The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker Music Staff Credits File:Zelda Twilight Princess Music - Staff Credits File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Ballad of the Goddess File:Sonic the Hedgehog "Green Hill Zone" Music File:Sonic Colors "Tropical Resort Act 1" Music File:Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mr. Game and Watch - Flat Zone 2 File:Lineland Road - Super Paper Mario Music Extended File:Champion of Destruction - Super Paper Mario Music Extended File:Super Paper Mario Francis Battle Music File:Paper Mario 2 Music Shadow Queen Battle (Final Battle) File:Paper Mario TTYD Rawk Hawk music File:Paper Mario 2 Music X-Naut Fortress File:Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door Music ~ Glitzville File:Super Smash Brothers Brawl Music - Forest Maze File:Super Mario World Music - Title Theme File:Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story Final Boss Music HQ File:Music Kirby's Return to Dreamland -Final Boss Phase 2- File:Music Kirby's Return to Dreamland -Final Boss Phase 1- File:Okami Soundtrack - The Sun Rises File:14 Broomsticks and Fire - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack HQ File:Pirates of the Caribbean - Soundtrack 15 - He's a Pirate File:Phineas And Ferb - Rollercoaster (Song) HD File:Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You! (HD) File:P&F ATSD - Robot Riot (Full Song) Faves3000 AwesomeCartoonFan01 Rawrlego CAWMP Video:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Farore's Silent Realm Video:The History of Nintendo - Brawl in the Family Video:Reenboow Coonooctoon Video:trolololo Video:Pokemon Black and White Driftveil Hodomoe City - Orchestral Arrangement Video:Plants vs Zombies Music - The Roof (Original) Video:Pokemon Black and White - Cynthia Battle Music (Orchestrated - Final) Video:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Koloktos Moldarach Video:Creepy Japanese Commercial Dog Costume Calbee Video:Pokémon Black - Opelucid City Opelucid White - B W Soundbanks Moon snail Jondanger23 Kajad CCs and Cream File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Opening Demo File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Title Screen File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Dancing with Din File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Ages Music - Nayru's Song File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Horon Village File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Ages Music - Lynna City (Present) File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Overworld File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Mini-Boss File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Boss File:32 - Final Battles! VS. Veran 3 & The Dark Dragon - The Legend Of Zelda Oracle Of Ages OST File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Room of Rites File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Battle with Twinrova File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - Final Battle with Ganon File:The Legend of Zelda ~ Oracle of Seasons Music - CreditsOcarina of Time 3D Music - Staff Roll 2 (Orchestra) File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Legend of Skyloft File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - File Select File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Opening File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Legendary Hero File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Leaping off the Edge File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Crimson Loftwing File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Romance in the Air File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Black Tornado File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Fi's Theme File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - The Sky File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Enter Dungeon File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Stalfos File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Disrupted Ritual File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Zelda Escapes File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - The Seal Breaks File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - The Imprisoned File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Victory! File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Sacred Flames File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Collect Part of Triforce [[Category:Epic Music] Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Yesh yesh i did. Category:PWNAGE! Category:WINNAH! Category:Random Works!